Drunk Love
by chucha-chan
Summary: Lee & Sakura are best friends. Sakura, the schools cheerleader, is going out with Gaara, the social outcast. Will feelings between Gaara & Lee grow? Will Sakura discover Gaara's secret? I suck at summaries


Down the street from Lee's house lived Sakura. Sakura was one of the nicest popular girls at school, & she happened to be best friends with Lee. Earlier that day she invited him & the entire school population to her house for a boozy party. "Lee? What do ya say?" Sakura asked. Lee smiled sadly "Sorry Sakura-chan, but you know how I get around booze..." He sighed. Sakura smiled brightly "I'll even get non-alcoholic drinks, just for you. Please come...pwease..?" She pouted at the last part. "Fine...You know how to get to me..." Lee said as he sarcasticly rolled his eyes. "Yay!" Sakura screamed as she hugged Lee

Lee sat around drinking his non-alcoholic drink, until Gaara walked through the door. Lee scrambled off of the couch he was sitting on, & hid. Gaara, he was the school bully. He would kick peoples teeth out if they looked at him the wrong way. Lee found that out the hard way, twice. Gaara glared at everyone. Lee was shaking, bad. "Why is he here?" Lee whispered to himself.

He managed to avoid Gaara for most of the evening. Lee placed his drink on the table & started talking to Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. "Hmm, what choo want hic Lee?" She replied drunkenly. "Why is Gaara here?" Lee shook badly at that name. "Hahahahaha! You're sooooo fu-funny Lee" Sakura was wasted. Lee went back to the table, & accidently picked up the wrong drink. He sculled it. That drink burned he thought. "hic" Lee hiccupped loudly.

Gaara had already beat up three people at the party so far. What dorks... He thought. He leaned against a wall, while crossing his arms across his chest. He saw Lee stumbling towards him. "Get lost" Gaara sneered. Lee just stood there. "I said 'get lost' moron!" Gaara repeated. Lee smiled drunkenly "Y-you don't hic m-means it" He said. Gaara pushed himself off of the wall & stood in front of Lee, while growling. Lee decided to do something...well...stupid. He kissed Gaara

Gaara's eyes widened. Ahh! What the hell is this guy doing!? He's kissing me...! He thought in horror. Lee managed to push his tongue through Gaara's lips. He started to lick the roof of Gaara's mouth. Gaara slowly closed his eyes & quickly re-opened them again I cant enjoy this! Im a guy, he's a guy! Lee licked the inside of Gaara's mouth. Ohh...god. He tastes sooo good...He kisses better than all of my ex girlfriends & my current girlfriend... Gaara thought, before he slowly melted into the steamy kiss.

One thing lead to another, until Gaara ended up in Lee's bed. Gaara curled up against him. That...was amazing...He made me feel soo sexy He thought happily. Lee was snoring quite loudly, Gaara smiled He smells nice Was Gaara's last thought before he too went to sleep

Lee woke up at the crack of dawn. "Yawn Ohh...my head" He grabbed his head while groaning, until he notices a small lump under his blankets. "What the?" He was unsure of what it was, so he lifted up the blanket & got the shock of his life! There, lying naked next to him, was his bully, Gaara. Lee whimpered What the hell happened last night?! He screamed in his head.

Gaara shifted, causing Lee to shiver in fear. Gaara whispered in his sleep "Mmm...Lee...so good" That caused Lee to blush in shock & embarrassment. "Yummy..." Gaara moved his arm around Lee's stomach & chest. Lee didnt know what to do, he was to shocked to move. He moaned when he felt Gaara lick the side of his chest. "Ahh..." Lee knew that this was wrong, but why did it feel so good?

Gaara woke up an hour later. "Where am I?" He asked tiredly. When he noticed that he was sleeping next to someone, he pushed the blankets off of him. Lee trembled "G-Gaara?" Gaara glared at him, causing Lee to gulp. It all came back to Gaara about what happened last night, making him smile softly "Last night...sigh...was magical Lee" He whispered. Lee squeeked when he felt Gaara wrap his arms around him.

Lee was almost to scared to ask, but... "Wh-who was o-on t-t-top?" Lee shakily asked. Gaara purred "You were...You make me feel sexy Lee. You were sooo hot last night, being dominant over me...soo hawt" Gaara sighed dreamily at the last part. Lee smiled unsurely "So...umm...I made you feel sexy?" Gaara wrapped his leg over Lee's hip "Mmm...very..."

Lee was shocked, he did all that? Gaara actually looked happy, for once. Lee had to know something. "Hey Gaara?" He whispered. Gaara looked at him "Hmm?" Lee looked at Gaara "I forgot what it was like to kiss you, so...umm...could you kiss me?" He blushed. Gaara beamed "Yeah..." Gaara pulled Lee on top of him "Lee...kiss me". Lee bent his head down & passionately kissed him. Gaara moaned "Mmmm..." He lifted his head up into the kiss, while purring low in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Lee's back, pulling Lee onto him.

Mmm...he tastes soo sweet Gaara thought. Lee pulled away, gasping for air. Gaara breathed rapidly. "Lee...you taste like cookies" Gaara said, in his mind thats what his lover tasted like & damn did he love it. Lee looked shocked "I taste like cookies?" Gaara smiled sweetly "Yes, I love cookies" Lee thought that that was the cutest thing. Gaara placed a light kiss on Lee's lips.

"Lee...lets go again" Gaara whispered seductively. Lee wasn't so sure "I dunno" Gaara flipped them over so that he was on top. "Fine. I'll make you horny" Gaara purred out. Lee was frozen stiff, he didnt know what Gaara was gonna do. Gaara started biting Lee's neck, making him moan. Gaara smiled as he began to kiss Lee's collar bone. Lee sighed as he felt those kisses turn into lovebites. Gaara moved towards Lee's nipples, he put his mouth on one & munipulated the other. "Ohh..." Lee felt slightly turned on. Gaara was happy at the reaction he got, so he decided to start nipping around Lee's nipple. That turned Lee on "Ahh...oh god...Gaara-kun...okay lets...ohh...lets do it" Lee whispered.

Gaara sat up & smirked "You're horny Lee. Now...please...fuck me like an animal" Gaara got off of him & laid down on the mattress. Lee crawled on top of him & licked him "Anything you want Gaa-chan" Gaara smiled "You're soo hot Lee" He whispered. Lee grabbed Gaara's arms & placed them above Gaara's head. Gaara slowly closed his eyes as Lee whispered in his ear "You want it rough, dont you Gaa-chan?". Gaara chuckled "You know me too well Lee"

After their second round, Gaara was fast asleep. Lee smiled I could get used to this. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Lee quietly hopped out of bed, put on a t-shirt & pants & ran towards the front door. He opened it up, there was Sakura. "Hi Sakura! Whats up?" Lee said. Sakura looked frantic "Im looking for my boyfriend. Have you seen him?" She whimpered. Lee asked "Who's your boyfriend Sakura-chan?". Sakura replied "Gaara". Lee's world crumbled.

Gaara woke up "Lee?" he whispered. "Where are you?" He was upset. He was hoping Lee was lying next to him as he woke up. He quietly got out of bed & put on a baggy t-shirt & pants. As he was getting changed, he heard Lee talking to someone. Gaara opened the bedroom door slowly, so it wouldnt make a sound, & peeked his head out of the door. By the front door was Lee & Sakura. Shit! Gaara thought. He saw Lee shake his head & says his goodbyes as Sakura left

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I havent seen him" Lee said, as he shook his head. "Oh...okay then. Cya later" Replied Sakura. Lee waved stiffly. After he shut the door & locked it, he marched towards his room. Lee opened his bedroom door roughly, which scared the shit out of Gaara. "L-Lee, I can explain" Gaara muttered. Lee glared at him "How come you didnt tell me this before?! Sakura is my best friend!!!" Lee screamed out. Gaara shook his head "Im sorry..." He whispered. Lee pointed at the door "Get out". That instantly broke Gaara's heart "B-but-!" Gaara started saying. "You lied to me Gaara. It'll be better if we end this now, before Sakura finds out..." Lee quietly said. Gaara nodded sadly "Lee? C-can we still be friends, at least?" He managed to say. Lee hugged him "Yeah...I guess. Dont say anything to Sakura, ok?" Gaara nodded "You wont tell her anything, will you Lee-kun?" He asked. Lee shook his head & replied "What she doesnt know, wont hurt her"

Gaara hugged him "I really am sorry, Lee-kun". Lee sniffled "I really like you Gaa-chan, but it has to end now". Gaara smiled sadly "I know. I really like you too, Lee-kun. That's the truth" Lee kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara melted into it straight away. Lee broke away, "I'll see you later Gaa-chan" he whispered. Gaara nodded his head "See you later Lee-kun" Gaara walked out of the front door & down the street. Lee leaned against a wall & slowly slid down the wall until he was in sitting position, & began crying "Gaara, I miss you already..." He sobbed out

Gaara looked at the ground as he walked I love you Lee, Im so sorry. He looked up & spotted Sakura's house. He walked up to it & rang the doorbell. Sakura answered the door "Gaara! Where were you? I've been looking for you" She said as she hugged him. Gaara didnt hug her back, as he usually would. "Gaara? Whats wrong?" She asked. Gaara sighed "Im sorry Sakura". Sakura was confused "Sorry? Sorry for what?". Gaara took a step away from her "We're over". Those words, those two words broke her heart. "Why!?!" She cried out. Gaara looked away from her "I-I've found someone else". Sakura grabbed his shoulders & shook him "Who? Who is this person that broke our relationship!?". Gaara pulled away from her "Im sorry. I promised not to tell" He walked off before Sakura might of killed him.

The following Monday, Lee & Sakura walked to school together. "Why the long face Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. Sakura looked at Lee then looked away "Gaara broke up with me..." Lee suddenly stopped walking. "Wait...he did what?". Sakura crossed her arms "Why so surprised Lee-kun?" She said with suspision. Lee sighed "No reason" They continued walking to school

Gaara walked with his older brother Kankuro. "...So thats how we hooked up" Kankuro said before he looked at his brother. "Gaara? Were you even listening?". No reply. Kankuro pintched him. "Yeow! Kankuro! What the hell!?" Gaara shouted. Kankuro slyly smiled "Whats up?". Gaara looked away "I broke up with Sakura". Kankuro was shocked "What? Why...what happened? Did she cheat on you?". Gaara shook his head "No. I cheated on her...". Kankuro smiled in glee "Who did you cheat on Sakura with? huh, huh...huh?". Gaara glared at him "None of your buisness, moron". "Dont call me a moron" Kankuro whimpered. Gaara rolled his eyes "You are a moron, you were held back twice in 4th grade". Kankuro thought to him self I'll find out who this mystery person is Gaara. And when I do...BLACKMAIL!!! Kankuro smirked

Once Lee & Sakura got to school, they went to their own groups of friends. Sakura walked over to Ino. "Hi Ino" Sakura said. Ino smiled "Hi bill-board brow". Sakura pouted "Stop calling me that, Ino-pig". Sakura sighed. "What's up with you?" Ino asked. Sakura sniffled "Gaara dumped me yesterday, because he was cheating on me". Ino gasped

Lee ran over to Tenten. "Hi Tenten!". She turned around, "Lee!" She smiled & waved. Tenten was the biggest tomboy at school, she had only one friend that was a girl & that was Hinata. "Hey Lee? Have you seen Neji? That bastard was meant to meet me here 15 minutes ago" She complained. "No, I havent seen him" Replied Lee. Naruto walked over to them "Hi guys, what ya talking about?". Tenten sighed "Are you gonna play any tricks on us today Naruto?". Naruto pouted "No, I promise"

Sakura was talking about how Gaara dumped her to Ino, until Gaara, & his older brother walked through the school gates. Sakura hid behind Ino "I dont wanna talk to him yet" She whispered. Naruto looked up "Hey Lee, isnt that the guy who picks on you?" He asked Lee as he looked at Gaara. Lee slowly nodded his head "Yeah, but he stopped doing that now". The only time he teases me, is when we're in bed He thought

Kankuro walked towards Ino "Hello Ino-chan". Ino hugged Kankuro "Kankuro? Why did your little brother break up with Sakura?" She was curious. Kankuro shrugged "Dunno, he didnt say". Gaara glared at Ino. God, she was the biggest gossip queen, what Kankuro saw in her he didnt know. Tenten finally spotted Neji & walked off with him. Naruto walked towards & stood up to Gaara. "Why do you hate everyone?" Naruto asked. Lee just looked on. Gaara stared at Naruto "I dont hate everyone. There is one person I could never hate" He said as he thought of Lee. Lee's eyes became a bit glazed Is he talking about me? ...wow...

In the first lesson of class, everyone was in art together

LeeTentenKankuroChouji

GaaraNejiSasukeShikamaru

SakuraHinataKiba

InoNarutoShino

Lee sat at a table with Sakura, Ino & Kankuro. Another table had Tenten, Neji, Naruto & Hinata. A table near them had Gaara, Sasuke & Shino. Kiba, Chouji & Shikamaru had the last table to themselves. Gaara sighed as he was painting. "Whats up your ass?" Sasuke asked. Gaara looked at him "Nothing". Shino yawned "Why do we hafta have art first thing in the morning?".

Lee patted Sakura on the back "Its ok Sakura-chan". Sakura nodded her head "Yeah. But once I find out who this mystery person is, in Gaara's life, they're going down". Lee quietly gulped. Ino & Kankuro were stuffing up each others paintings. "Get that thing away from me!" Ino sneered, as Kankuro pointed a wet paintbrush at Ino's hair. "Why?" He retorted. "I'll get you back if you do" She said.

Hinata looked around, & her cousin Neji noticed this. "Hinata?" He said. Hinata just looked at Neji "Y-yes Neji-san?" She replied. "Why are you looking around?" He asked. Hinata blushed "Ohh...umm...I-I was hoping th-that Naruto-kun would s-s-sit next t-to me". Just then Naruto stood next to her "MY ears are burning". She blushed. Tenten asked "Naruto, do you wanna sit with us?". Naruto smiled "Sure!". He looked over to Sasuke's table "Sasuke's being a jerk anyway. Can I sit next to you Hinata?". Hinata was so happy, she was speechless. "Hinata-chan?" He asked again. "O-of course you c-can Naruto-kun!" She replied happily.

Chouji continued eating his chips. "Gimme a chip Chouji" Kiba demanded. "No! Do you know how starving I am?!" Chouji said. Shikamaru sighed "You're always hungry. What a drag, doing work on the first thing on a Monday morning"

Gaara was daydreaming about Lee. "Lets have sex" Lee would say. I would look shocked "Lee! We're at school". Lee smiles at me, puts two fingers delicately under my chin & whispers "Lets do it while everyone is at lunch, we'll do it in a classroom". That turns me on "You bad boy you...". Lee lightly kisses me on the lips "Lets break some rules & have some fun" He says before he passionately kisses me. He would push me against a wall & rub his knee against my cock, & making me moan like mad. God he is sooo bloody sexy. Sasuke was trying to get Gaara's attention, until blood spurted out of Gaara's nose. Gaara grabbed his nose "Shit...!". Sakura glared He must of been thinking of his 'new' girlfriend She thought. Lee blushed I hope it wasnt about me. Gaara's nose kept running with blood, until Gaara passed out. His fingers were twitching & he had swirls in his eyes. "Gwahh..." He groaned with a silly, dopey smile on his face

Shino & Sasuke had to take Gaara to the sick room. Sakura stabbed her painting with her paint brush, while muttering "Stupid Gaara, & his stupid girlfriend...". Lee slowly moved away from her. Ino sighed "Calm down". Kankuro looked at his unconciess brother Who the hell do you have the hots for?

After the art lesson, Lee had a free, & decided to visit Gaara. He quietly knocked on the sick room door. "Gaara?" Lee whispered. Gaara groaned "Lee...". Lee swiftly & silently opened the door, walked in & closed it again. "Gaara? How are you feeling now?" He asked as he sat near Gaara. Gaara smiled smally "I-I need some blood. So th-they're taking me t-to the hospital s-s-soon". Lee looked worried as he took hold of Gaara's hand. Gaara was blushing "They said th-that I could take a-a friend...". Lee smiled "You mean me?". Gaara looked at Lee & nodded. Lee hugged him. Gaara felt warm all over "Lee...". Lee stopped hugging him when he heard footsteps outside the sick room

Sakura barged in. "Gaara! Who the hell are you going out with?" She said calmly, too calmly. Lee looked at her, her eyes showed hidden rage. Gaara pulled his legs close to his chest "Shut-up..." He said as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Sakura stalked over to him, she put her face next to Gaara's & sneered "Who. Is. It?". Lee, who had been ignored, was thinking If I tell Sakura-chan its me, she'll never be friends with me again, but if I dont say anything...Ohh. But she'll end up finding out in the long run. I have to tell her. NOW!. Gaara pushed her away "No..." He whimpered.

Lee decided to do what's best. "Sakura! I...I..." Lee started saying. "What?" Sakura asked as she looked at Lee. Gaara gasped, he knew Lee was going to say something. Lee was going to ruin his friendship with Sakura, just to stay with Gaara? Gaara sniffled I love you Lee-kun He thought. Lee wiped his eyes "Its me" He said. Sakura's eyes widened "Huh? What's you?". Lee trembled "Im going out with Gaara". Sakura stood shocked. She didnt move, nor did she blink. "S-Sakura-chan?" Lee whispered. Sakura glared hatefully at Lee "How could you!? I trusted you Lee!!! I thought we were best friends! I loved Gaara, & you stole him from me!?!" She screamed. Gaara glared at her "No. He didnt steal me from you, I fell in love with him. I chose to be with him". Sakura blinked a few times, until an unsteady smile washed over her face "Ohh..." She turned around, & left

"Something didnt look right with Sakura" Lee mummered. Gaara gently wrapped his hand around Lee's "I love you". Lee looked at him & blushed "I love you too. Thank you for standing up for me Gaa-chan". Gaara closed his eyes & smiled. But deep down they both thought What is she gonna do? What's she gonna say?


End file.
